Road to Galaxia
by persian85033
Summary: Rewrite. Takes place after Foundation and Earth. Will Daneel achieve creating Galaxia.
1. Chapter 1

Fallom and Jemby stood, watching the Far Star ascend. Bliss had found it especially difficult to leave Fallom, however, she knew that she had to, as Daneel needed her for Galaxia to be created, and she must think about Gaia, about Galaxia first. That was what was most important.

Fallom felt happy to be with Jemby, who was actually a humaniform robot named R. Daneel Olivaw, and was actually the oldest robot in the universe, as he had been created before the galaxy had been settled.

However, now Daneel was 'dying'. During the course of his existence, he had had several parts of himself replaced, or undergone repair, including his positronic brain. The only thing, perhaps that remained as it had always been were his memories.

He had established his base on the Moon, and had guided the history of human beings. His mission was to protect humanity, and now he would soon be able to fulfill this mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Daneel led Fallom back to the mansion. It was much smaller than the mansion on Solaria, modeled after Dr. Fastolfe's establishment, where Daneel had lived during the first decades of his existence, until Dr. Fastolfe died and he was transferred to the ownership of Miss Gladia.

No time must be lost, Daneel thought.

Daneel had never really worried about time. After all, in a certain fashion, robots could be considered immortal. Now, however, time was indeed running out. And he had to save the human race.

Upon entering the mansion, Daneel led Fallom toward a laboratory. Here it was located in the same place where Dr. Fastolfe's workroom had been on Aurora. The entire mansion resembled Dr. Fastolfe's establishment perfectly, although Daneel had no need for such luxury. Yet sometimes, standing in a niche, looking at the rooms, it was almost as though he could feel something similar to what humans may call nostalgia.

"Fallom, I need you to extend your arm." he said, as he took a syringe.

Fallom obediently did so, and Daneel injected the anesthetic. First, what would be needed would be some studies of Fallom's mind, and especially the transducer lobes. They must be as sure as possible, before transferring Daneel's consciousness into Fallom, so the merge would be perfect.

"The Solarians have modified themselves very much." said Daneel.

"Do you mean," asked one of the humaniforms who was assisting Daneel. "that this Spacer child is not really human?"

"In a way. Its emotions are very different from anything I have encountered before."

Among other things, Daneel had also kept watch over the Solarians. He knew just how they had modified themselves, yet even he hadn't imagined just how extensively.

"Perhaps it is not safe for us to carry on." said the other robot.

"You may have a point." agreed Daneel. "However, there seems to be no other solution. And we must think about fulfilling the Zeroth Law. That is what is most important. And according to all these studies, it would not be dangerous to the Solarian for me to be merged with it. I believe it would mostly be a matter of my learning to use the transducer lobes. And I will be unhindered from the Three Laws."

The other robot nodded.

"We will go ahead with the merge?"

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Trevize, Bliss, and Pelorat returned to Gaia. Although Bliss and Pelorat decided to stay on Gaia, Trevize was undecided. He knew he had made the right decision in choosing Galaxia. However, he still had several misgivings.

He knew he had made the right decision, that much he was sure. After all, it was the best choice for humanity, and he could see that now. By becoming Galaxia, the human race would survive. Galaxia would be one organism, and could not be turned against itself. Creating Galaxia would take a long time, he knew. However, just long enough that any unknown

"I have been thinking about my decision." he commented to Pelorat. "I know it was the right choice."

Pelorat nodded. That was, after all, why he had been the one to choose. Golan simply had a knack for making the right decisions with little data.

"However, it makes me a bit uneasy."

"You yourself explained why you chose Galaxia over Seldon's Second Empire, Golan. If ever there were any other intelligent life outside the galaxy, by forming Galaxia, it would be the only way to save the human race. And as you yourself pointed out, it isn't very likely for that to happen any time in the near future."

Trevize frowned, thinking.

"And once Daneel merges with Fallom," continued Pelorat. "The galaxy will be on the road to becoming Galaxia."

"I have always thought that Solarian would be dangerous." Trevize insisted.

"But, my dear fellow, it was necessary for the creation of Galaxia. Daneel will not be able to live long enough to oversee the creation of Galaxia. However, by merging with Fallom, as the child has a long lifespan, he will live long enough at least to oversee the beginning of Galaxia."

Trevize stood up and began to pace around the room.

"Perhaps Gaia and possibly Solaria will be the first planets to become part of Galaxia. Although, of course, in a way, Gaia already is Galaxia." finished Pelorat.

"I just don't know, Janov. I haven't stopped thinking about it since we left the moon. Daneel will merge with Fallom, and begin to form Galaxia."

He had kept repeating this in his mind. He remembered his own words before leaving the moon. Humans had never encountered any other intelligent species. The Laws of Psychohistory only applied to human beings, to human societies.

"Solarian society is different from any other, Janov." Trevize commented.

"The Solarians are Spacers." Janov replied.

"But they haven't died out like the other Spacers."

"I think you are worrying too much over nothing. Why, perhaps even this very minute, Daneel must be merging with Fallom."


	4. Chapter 4

Daneel had merged with Fallom. He felt odd, at being human. Although he was more advanced than any robot, he had never been human. He had studied human minds, and their emotions many times for millenniums, but had never felt them himself, of course.

He still remembered everything, of course, from the beginning of his existence. He remembered Partner Elijah, Giskard, Dr. Fastolfe. Then the merge had gone well, of course.

"Everything went just as planned." he told one of the other robots.

Now he would initiate his final mission. He would not see the completion of Galaxia, but he would certainly see it started.

Suddenly, he experienced an odd sensation. The memories of Earth seemed to come to the front of his mind, suddenly.

One of the other robots asked if he was all right. He nodded and regained control of himself.

Of course, Daneel wouldn't know what he had experienced was anger and fear.


End file.
